


[Podfic] A Short List of Relevant Skills and Abilities

by Shmaylor



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're very good at a lot of things, but none of those things are very good.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Short List of Relevant Skills and Abilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Short List of Relevant Skills and Abilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088420) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



****

**Title:** [A Short List of Relevant Skills and Abilities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2088420)

 **Author:** [ignipes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __They're very good at a lot of things, but none of those things are very good._ _

**Length:** 18 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Short%20List%20of%20Relevant%20Skills%20and%20Abilities%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Short%20List%20of%20Relevant%20Skills%20and%20Abilities%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
